powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
White Dino Ranger (clone)
The White Dino Ranger clone is the exact duplicate of the Ranger form of the White Dino Ranger with no trace of Trent Fernandez Biography With all of the powers and abilities that the White Ranger carried when he was evil, this Ranger is a formidable opponent. He is able to take control of the Dino Stegazord. With the evil encoding removed from the White Dino Gem by Mesogog's life-force extractor, Zeltrax used this energy in conjunction with a fallen monster's copy ability (Copyotter) and the Geno-Randomizer to create the White Ranger clone, a soulless warrior with no trace of Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Curiously, though, he was a gracious warrior and complimented an opponent on his skill more than once. The clone fights alongside the others in Mesogog's army. The clone also considers himself to be the only true White Ranger. He can also do "Super Dino Mode", which the evil Trent could not do. Zeltrax had created the White Terrorsaurus from the White Ranger clone. The two evil duplicates introduced themselves to the Dino Thunder Rangers. He also seemed to replace Zeltrax after the cyborg was defeated by Tommy Oliver. With Zeltrax gone, the White Ranger Clone was partnered with Elsa. As he had battled Connor as the Triassic Ranger, he was defeated, but not destroyed. The White Ranger clone, again, recreates a new White Terrorsaurus, that used a crystal, with same properties as the Dino Gems, as a power source. The White Ranger clone tries to get Zeltrax to return with him to Mesogog, but Zeltrax vows that he will no longer serve him. He began losing his powers due to a glitch in the Morphing Grid caused by his creation, which allowed for only one White Ranger at a time. He confronted Trent, but after a long battle he and Trent shared a final attack, but only Trent would survive. Finally defeated, the cloned White Ranger's last words were "I guess you wanted it more. Goodbye... White Ranger." After that he fell and went out in a blaze of glory. White Dino Ranger - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode }} Trivia * The reason why the White Ranger clone was used in Dino Thunder, is due to the plot difference of Trent becoming a member of the Power Rangers sooner compared to his Super Sentai counterpart Mikoto Nakadai who took a lot longer to reform. All of the footage from Mikoto's later battles against the Abarangers was used with the Sentai footage that was adapted for Power Rangers for this character. * Cyber Cam is also a Power Rangers creation besides the White Ranger Clone that was intended to fill the role of their original Sentai counterparts due to changes being made in Power Rangers (Cyber Cam taking over Cam's adviser role, which is entirely based off Oboro Hinata from Hurricanger after Cam takes on the same role that Shurikenger had in Hurricanger). * The white Dino Ranger Clone caused a glitch in the Morphing Grid which would destroy either Trent or him. Though Tommy Oliver also had a clone, it destroyed neither of them since they didn't share the same Ranger powers at the same time. See also *Mikoto Nakadai *Trent Fernandez Category:Evil Rangers Category:White Ranger Category:Clone Category:Dino Thunder